crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/The King of Fighters 2000
Terry, Andy, Joe, Mary- A lone man enters the hallowed ground; silent monuments stand vigilant over the lonely field where there's no sign of another living soul. "So another year has passed since I've visited here." Every year at this time, Andy comes to visit the grave of his dead father. The piercing sunlight, the carpet of green that covers one side of the grounds, the gravestones stood in careful order-in this landscape that seems to never change between each visit, something has changed this year. "...So it looks like I'm all alone this year." He walks on, resigned to the fact. His big brother should be at his side every year. But for this entire year, Andy has been unable to discover anything about Terry's whereabouts. As he mulls this over, Andy arrives in front of his father's gravestone. "It's been too long, Father. I'm sad to say that this year Andy...." He stops while trying to complete his sentence. In spite of his one year absence, the gravestone gives off a gleam as if it had just been polished moments ago. And a single wreath decorates the foot of the gravestone. Surely someone has just been here. "...Could it be...?" "Again...?" What time does this make it...? I see the terrible mess as I return to my room. This has been going on for some time. The beginning of this string of events began the day I received the job.... On that day a clinging sort of humidity infused my room. An electronic noise shattered the stagnant air and echoed through my environs. The source of this noise was my laptop computer that failed to function and preserved the silence of my room. A few weeks later, I noticed something in my mailbox. "It's been quite a while, huh?" There was no way I could miss this. It was a single letter there, addressed to me, Mary Ryan. No new jobs had come my way to a degree that I was beginning to enjoy it. This job, though, comes as it had been exactly what I was waiting for.... "Just what is this all about...?" It was an investigation that was carefully spelled out to the last detail. And among the many instructions, one involved me going deep undercover. The subject of my investigations: the King of Fighters.... "...Considering how long its been, this is way to big for me alone to chew on...." This was material sufficient enough for my gut to tell me something. "Well, it looks like I'll need to make a few preparations first." And the first thing I decided to do was set about investigating my new client. I thought something was a little fishy, but if I played the course of events out through the King of Fighters, I felt I just might run into a certain someone. The person I'm searching for now... But at this point in time, I was not really thinking that something would actually happen to me.... It was obvious that someone was observing me. But this was no simple surveillance. Even for a specialist at investigation like me, the surveillance on me was so perfect I could find no traces of it. Since this was my profession, I've learned a few tricks, but this was the first time I had been completely neutralized. Seeing how things had been escalating recently probably explains why I've been on pins and needles recently. "There's more to this job than meets the eye. This is probably a warning that I should keep focused, keep silent, and finish my work.... If I don't put all my effort into this, I may end up getting more than burned." It was then I decided what to do. "If this's how it's going to be, then I'll have to play the consummate professional myself." I took my well-worn helmet in hand and left my apartment. "It's getting a little tough to look for him at the same time...." I mounted my bike as I always do and kicked the engine on. "So what does it mean, Andy? You're telling me that Terry is in town now, are you?!" "It's a strong possibility. Even Mary's having trouble finding any clues, so I was wondering what I would do for a moment there." "Hmm, I guess my presence, my aura, is what beckoned Terry here." "...Yeah, yeah, I got it, Joe.... More important than that, I should tell Mary about this incident. Joe, why don't you keep looking for Terry...What the...? BA-BOOM! ...The sound of an explosion abruptly cuts Andy off. "What was that?" Joe rises to his feet next to the surprised Andy. "...I hear...I hear someone calling my name!" At the same time, Joe runs away. "H-Hey, wait up, Joe! ...For the sake of the Shiranui, just what did that clown come here for? That bozo...." Andy heads toward the direction of the explosion, in pursuit of Joe. I knew I felt someone was watching me. Even if it's meant to be a joke, I couldn't say it was friendly one. Something I felt at that time kept me from moving.... And I'm now in pursuit of the man who I felt watching me. The wave of people between me and the man became gradually stronger. And as I felt that, the figure of the man vanished. "Tsh, come on. Don't lose the guy now...." The figure disappeared from my sight in the flash of an eye. "...Just how much do you know, Terry Bogard?" The voice didn't even give me time to look around; I heard it come from behind, out of nowhere. "...!" I couldn't process what had happened. While I barely saw the guy, I remained still. "All you have to do is stay cool, Mary Ryan...." Mary? That name echoed in my head as I was overcome with anxiety. Then it happened, BA-BAM! The sound of an explosion reverberated from somewhere not so far from where I was standing. While the people around me were still shaken by the sound, that man and me clearly gave off a different aura than those around us. "...!" At that time during that tense standoff I could not help being able to notice a slight opening. "He's pretty serious, it seems." I didn't think someone had fiddled with the breaks to the motorcycle. Someone emerged from the crowd that seemed to surround me. "What? Mary, is it?" "What? Mary?" "Joe, and Andy, too!" Of all the things to happen, the timing of this event couldn't have been worse.... "Hmm, looks like I wasn't wrong about the voice that called me." "...Oh, baloney. What a crock! By the way, I was just about to contact you. Who'd've thought it would have played out like this?" "Uh, yeah...So just what do you have to tell me? That you found something out about Terry, perhaps?" As a matter of fact, I couldn't tell them everything I found out then. Since I was caught up in other pursuits, I had to make sure these two concentrated on finding Terry. But I couldn't very well ask them directly to help me out when I had found Terry.... "Yeah, yeah. That's it! Terry just may be in town!" "No way!" THUD! At that instant, we heard the sound of something falling behind us. There was also another simultaneous noise in our vicinity. We looked back to see an unconscious man on the ground and a familiar face. "Fancy meeting you guys here." "T-Terry...!" Judging from Terry's story, that man was without doubt the very one who had sabotaged my motorcycle. And as the situation was explained to me, I realized I could no longer ignore the circumstances of my job and the things that were going on around me. "Terry, just what have you been up to all this time?! Since you didn't call us we were all worried sick!" "Yeah, I'm sorry about that.... More importantly, just who is this clown, Mary?!" Terry pulled down his cap hard over his eyes as he asked me this. "...I don't think you'd be satisfied if I told you that he's no one important." I couldn't deceive them any longer. I told the three all about the things I had been dealing with. "Shouldn't you just ignore it and move on?" "I can't do that either. If they're willing to go to these lengths, what do you think they'll do if I just blow them off?" "If you keep doing that, Mary, you'll be nothing more than their servant." Yes, Joe was right. But if my client had done all these things so far, this job was sure to be even more trouble than I had imagined. At that moment, Terry interjected suddenly. "OK, I got it! This year all four of us are entering together!" "H-Hey, it's that simple, is it? I just told you, didn't I? Even if I do my job, there's no guarantee that we'll be in the clear. Not only that, this is my job. If you're doing this out of sympathy, I don't need your help." "Do you think we'd risk our lives out of sympathy?! It's not that cut and dry...No, sirree..." It was a while since I saw Terry angry. More than being surprised at his anger, the last thing he said is what really stuck with me. "No, sirree...?" "...That's what I said...." I felt that he had something more to say to me.... But Joe blabbered on, ignoring what had just transpired. "Well, it would be a waste not to enter the tournament, wouldn't it? And we can't do that alone, can we?" "Th-That's for sure...but is it really OK with you? There'll be no turning back, you know?" "Of course I know that! But if we enter, we enter to win, so don't hold us back!" Again it was Terry's words to me that stuck with me, but, to be quite honest, I was grateful for their cooperation. Whatever the case may have been, I knew this was one job that I wouldn't be able to do on my own.... I knew I had to change my attitude. "Leave it to me. If I join up with you, you're sure to have a lot more firepower.... By the way, if I join up with you guys, what about Andy?" "What? Oh, no, not again...Mai...." We all fell silent. Finally Terry, his cap tight around his eyes, placed a hand on Andy's shoulders and silently nodded his head. "T-Terry...." Joe was his usual self. "Ah, what the hey? I'll explain things so Mai will understand. Don't you worry your pretty blond head, Andy-poo." "...No way, you'll do nothing of the kind... You'll just make things worse...." "I'm sorry, Andy." "Oh, what am I going to do...." I saw this coming.... Mai is always the one to blow her top when others enter the picture. "No, when stuff like this happens, Andy's the one to suffer most. You'll be looking into the maw of hell itself this time, won't you?" "..." That's a bit of an exaggeration, Joe. A very little bit, though, I believe. Ryo, Robert, King, Takuma-TAKUMA: "Hey! Yuri, can't you wait?" YURI: "Ab-so-lute-ly not! Joining up with you guys again is something that I absolutely won't do." The usual parent-child fight takes place in the Kyokugen Karate gym. YURI: "How long do I have to be a Kyokugen Karate slave?! It was the same last time! And the time before that! And before that, and that, and that! And even before that!!! I've entered the KOF tournament with you before, so this time, absolutely! Absolutely! Absolutely! No!" This time the quarrel is more fierce than usual. YURI: "Why don't you just back off! You and Ryo are more than enough to advertise the greatness of the Way of Kyokugen." Yuri pick up her luggage with this and rushes quickly into the hallway. Just as she puts her shoes on at the entryway, Ryo shows up. RYO: "Yuri, are you okay? I know that you're strong enough to go your own way. That's exactly why Pop thinks it would devastate us if you don't enter on our team." YURI: "I know, Ryo. But I'm not a kid that needs you, Robert, and Pop to watch over me anymore. I want to strike out on my own as an independent fighter!" RYO: "I know that, but...." YURI: "What's more, you don't have to worry about the void I create. I've asked a powerful substitute to take my place!" RYO: "What? A substitute? Who could that be?" YURI: "That's for me to know and you to find out. Well, see you, big bro'!" RYO: "Hey, Hey, Yuri...Oh, that little twerp...And just what does she mean by arranging for a substitute?" Meanwhile, here at Southtown's "Bar-Illusion" owned by the famous woman fighter King... KING: "H-Hey, hold on there. Why won't everything work out if I don't join the Kyokugen Karate team?!" YURI: "Please! You're the only one I can ask, King!" KING: "Just what is going on with your team, anyway, Yuri? Have you got all your team members?" YURI: "Yeah. Three of them are certain. One space remains undecided, and I wanted you to be that person, but...If I'm to succeed in getting out of the Kyokugen team, I can't think of a better substitute than you, King! Not only that, King, I know you're hot for my brother...." KING: "Uh, I don't think he's exactly hot for me...not in that way, at least...." YURI: "King! I'm begging you! I'll be indebted for you for life!" Yuri bows deeply for her acceptance. KING: "Hey there, stop it. Ah...Well, what can I do? ...Well, okay. I guess I'll join the Kyokugen Karate team this year!" YURI: "R-Really? Thank you so much, King!" KING: "However, your Yuri Team must win its way to the finals!" YURI: "OK, King! Let's all give it our best shot! Well, see you!" KING: "Huh?! You're leaving already?" YURI: "Yup! I got to find my fourth member! I'm outta here!" Yuri pops the door open and skips out of sight. KING: "H-Hey! Yuri! In and out like a gale, that girl is." The time flies by in an instant and only a few weeks remain until the tournament. ROBERT: "Hey, Ryo! Just what's the word?" RYO: "Oh, Robert. What's with the red face?" ROBERT: "It's Yuri. It looks like she's up and joined another team this time around! Just what's going on?!" RYO: "And that's why you flew here all the way from Italy. You really do have a lot of free time!" ROBERT: "Just what do you mean by that?! You know how I feel about Yuri!" RYO: "It's not that! I'm not trying to tear you two apart. It's just that Yuri decided on her own to join another team." ROBERT: "Oh? Then what's this all about?" The newspaper lists the major entrants of this year's tournament. RYO: "What's up? It mentions the change in members for the Kyokugen Karate team and the leading member of the Woman Fighters team King will substitute for Yuri Sakazaki...Hmm. ...What?! King?!" ROBERT: "Yup! It's obvious that you finagled this to get closer to King and eighty-sixed my sweet little Yuri!" RYO: "Hey, lighten up, Robert! I just learned about this this very moment!" ROBERT: "You better tell me the truth! Dragon Blast Punch!!" "OOF!" Ryo barely manages to evade this attack. RYO: "Hey! Are you really cruising for a bruising?" ROBERT: "Hey! I'm about to lose it!" TAKUMA: "Would you two cut it ou-uuuuuuuut!" At that instant, a clap of thunder rumbles through the gym. TAKUMA: "You two fools! Just what is going on here?!" RYO: "Pop..." ROBERT: "Master..." TAKUMA: "Rancid rice balls! You two just never grow up, do you? You two! Hey, by the way, Ryo, you have a visitor!" RYO: "For me?" KING: "Hi, Ryo, Robert! You both are looking good." The person that appears from behind Takuma is none other than King. RYO: "King!?" ROBERT: "Oh, Oh! Kissy, kissy. It's getting kind of hot in here!" Robert apparently has lost it as his little hissy-fit shows. KING: "Oh, Robert, Ryo's telling you the truth when he says he didn't know about this. I didn't call on him until the members were listed in the paper. Not only that, Yuri was the one who decided to remove herself from the Kyokugen Karate team. And then she asked me to take her place in your little group." RYO: "I'm sorry, King. What with you having to leave your own team for Yuri's sake...." KING: "No, problem. It looks like this may turn out to be a good experience. I've never been able to join another team until now. You just might be able to teach me a thing or two." RYO: "King...." ROBERT: "Hold on there! I can't consent to this! In order for her to join the Kyokugen Karate team, she's going to need the necessary ability! She's going to have to show us what she's got." RYO: "Robert! You know well and good she's got more than enough..." King cuts off Ryo. KING: "Well, that suits me just fine, Ponytail Boy. I'm sure your willing to indulge me. I guess you'll do as a test of my abilities." TAKUMA: "Very well! Let's have a little match in the gym! CRUNCH! Robert and King pile on the kicks. And each time for countless times the match ends in a stalemate. The two breathe heavily, and it's clear they've taken this as far as it can go. ROBERT: "Pant, pant...You live up to your legend...You weren't a bodyguard just for show, I see." KING: "You're no slouch yourself...You certainly are...the Mighty Tiger of the Way of Kyokugen..." The two both look like as if one more kick would send them both to the floor. ROBERT: "Okay, King! Breaks over. Gyah!" KING: "Aaah!" CRACKLE! Once again the two pile heavy kick upon heavy kick on each other. It's impossible for either of them to try to attack any more. TAKUMA: "OK, boy and girl, show's over." RYO: "Are you guys okay? King! Robert!" KING: "Ah, I'm okay.... But I'm a little drained from going at it with such a worthy opponent. What a kickfest that was!" ROBERT: "I...was just going to say that...." TAKUMA: "So, Robert?! Any more complaints about allowing King to join our Kyokugen team?" ROBERT: "No, I have no complaints...Master...?" TAKUMA: "Well, King, I think you get the message. We'd be honored to have you join us...." KING: "I got it. Takuma...I won't disgrace the Kyokugen name." TAKUMA: "Well, then we join the KOF tournament with these members! We'll be invincible, of course! We're going all the way!" Ralf, Clark-The surface of the ruins. It is not a relic of the past, but ruins that suddenly burst forth from the womb of the earth. Emitting a sound that one would think it's crying like a baby, the edifice screeches and surrounds itself in smoke, as if cradled by it. The smoke does not let up. It smolders in the nasal cavities, and visibility is far from satisfactory. But gradually things become visible. Twelve seconds later... Heidern stares at the smoke before him. A single shadow is at its side, as if cuddling next to it. Heidern continues staring at the sight and calls to the figure that is most likely one of his soldiers. "Is that you, Ralf?" The shadow begins to assume the form of Ralf. "My status report, sir." His voice is steady but a quick glance at him makes it apparent that he's pretty banged up inside. "How did things go?" "We recovered everyone. Clark and Leona both suffered external injuries but wounds are nothing serious." The exchange lasts exactly twenty seconds. "That's going to swell up like a blowfish." Ralf doesn't follow him. "What?" "I can see it." By following the trajectory of Heidern's stare, Ralf finally realizes what he's talking about. The smoke subsides. Heidern does not alter his expression. But a pained grimace seizes Ralf's face. He recalls an unpleasant memory. The cause of it appears before his eyes once again. Following the smoke is a huge hole. Straight underfoot there is a huge, gaping hole as if some giant object had fallen from the sky and tore a hole in the earth before coming to a stop. And farther down there is a "lid" that fits the size of the hole perfectly. A few figures are already standing near this lid, performing some sort of procedure. "Is that it?" "That's it." Ralf points exactly at the position where the figures are engaged in their project. Under the "lid" there is yet another hole, and most of the workers are gathered around it. "The very ground is crumbling. The thing that covered us from above was that lid. That hole had the lid on it that we opened to escape is. "What sort of condition was it in?" "The direct hit of the cannon shell did quite a lot of damage to the ground. It completely smashed it in. I was totally focused on the incident that was taking place right after I came to." "Commander!" A member of the survey team approaches the two who swivel to look back. "I have some news. We investigated below the "lid," but we found no survivors. The only things left behind was the disk we obtained here." "Baloney!!!" His emotions increase the length of Ralph's stride. An enraged Ralf simultaneously appears in the squad member's eyes. The disk he holds out is knocked into the air and it lands with a plunk. "No way! No survivors, you say? Where are the bodies? Have you found any?!" Ralf's sticks his face into the squad member's again, violently bobbing it in and out of the latter's field of vision. A feeling of overwhelming pressure seizes the squad member's neck and his vision clouds up. The only thing that is clear while in his gradually fading consciousness is the clear reverberations of Heidern's voice. "Wait." As he picks up the knocked-away disk, Heidern restrains Ralf with a glance. "Let's hear the details. You weren't able to find any survivors, uh, I mean, bodies?" Ralf realizes his excessive transgression as his superior officer puts a stop to his folly. The squad member opens his mouth even though he appears on the verge of collapsing. "I...am...sorry. I take back what I said. We were unable to find any survivors. But a body ws found." "What...!!!" As Ralf once again begins to crowd the squad member, Heidern puts himself between him and the hapless investigator, then continues his questioning. "Were they male? ...Female?" "M-Male." "Any special characteristics? Did you check it out?" "Did you say...special characteristics?" Hit with an unexpected question, he goes through the fragments of memory and information among which remain none to answer the question. The squad member takes out a memo on which various fragments of information were listed and begins his report, regaining most of his composure. "I'll report the information that we have ascertained at the present time. The sex of the corpse was male, as I mentioned before. One area of the body was significantly injured, but the body was for the most part unscathed. As far as his clothing is concerned, he was wearing a coat equipped with some form of armaments. And, this...I don't know whether I should mention it...there was something puzzling...." Heidern answers the pausing squad member. "Was it his face?" "Yes, sir. Have you heard about it, commander?" "Good job, soldier. Continue your investigation." Heidern's words drown out the squad member's question. No, Heidern intentionally cuts off him off. Appearing upset, the squad member returns to his mission while Heidern presents Ralf with the disk. "Does this look familiar?" The disk in Heidern's hand still bears the code on it that Ralf had seen once before. "...Serial code...1012-710...!" Ralf's memory is as clear as ever. Just whose disk is this? Ralf, however, denies his impulse to utter the answer. Heidern cannot help but notice that the expression on Ralf's face clearly gives away that reluctance. "This must be Whip's disk, isn't it?" There is no reply. Heidern takes this as an affirmation. "I'll continue to survey the site. I want you to analyze the contents of this disk. Whip was also a member of the intelligence division. Maybe she obtained some intel before her death." "Death...!!!" Heidern ventures to say what Ralf could not bring himself to do. Heidern holds the disk in front of Ralf's eyes as he approaches, as if trying to negate this possibility. "It's an order." As Heidern passes him the disk and begins to leave, Ralf, in a rare moment, stops his superior officer with a thinly voiced appeal that seems to squeeze out through his mouth from deep down in his throat. "Sir...may I ask you a favor?" Heidern does not look back. Ralf continues, ignoring this reaction. "I want you to assign me to the investigation." An instant passes. Naturally, there is no response. Ralf reflexively grabs Heidern's arm before he can walk away. "I beg you." He increases the strength of his grip. His hand is covered with injuries. This hand speaks volumes to what appalling measures Ralf must have gone to escape. Heidern places his own over this injured one. But Heidern's gesture is not one of approval to Ralf's request; no, just the opposite. Heidern tightens his slightly more powerful grip on Ralf's arm. An chilling sound issues from it. Coupled with this unexpected surprise, a pain heretofore unknown to Ralf runs through his limb. "Gah...ugh...!!!" Heidern looks down at Ralf who has dropped to his knees. And even farther above the two, the rays of the sun suddenly begin to look upon the two through the spaces in the clouds. Ralf looks at Heidern's face, but the expression on the face above his conveniently hidden by the sunlight behind him; Ralf cannot confirm his expression. The increasing shadow of Heidern's grows colder than ever, and Ralf finally opens his mouth. "I cannot very well entrust a survey mission to a squad member who has not satisfactorily recovered from his injuries. Analyze the disk!" "You don't know for sure! You don't know she's dead!" He knows his behavior is vain. But for Ralf this action was the only method before him. As before, Ralf is unable to discern Heidern's expression. Indifferent words are spun from the cool shadow. "Yes. That's why I'm saying we should set things straight. That disk just may be the answer to your hopes." "...!" Ralf is shocked at thisﾑshocked at himself for concluding that Whip must be dead. And Heidern had realized his fatalism too. Heidern already begins to walk away. Ralf is unable to pursue him any further. Just how long was he there? Without giving any time for thought, Ralf remains here kneeling. The sunlight from on high has become more intense, making the contours of the huge hole that spreads before his eyes more vivid. The hand that holds the disk. The hole that widens its maw before him. Something snaps within Ralf. "Aw...nuts!!!" Ralf beats the ground. He hits it hard. Again. And again. The strength that wells up from the anger at himself moves to his fists, showing no signs of abating. His fist aches, as if it is about to be torn apart. Along with the pain comes the realization that this is his atonement for assuming the worst about Whip. But for Ralf, however, this is not the time to rationalize his thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, his fists covered in blood, are no longer red but instead encrusted in sticky mud. "----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!" In stark contrast to the serene landscape, Ralf's screams usher forth to break the silence. Athena, Kansou- --CHINA. A boy lies bedridden in a room of Chin's house. Kaoru sits beside him, watching over the sick child. Athena enters the room. ATHENA: "So how's he doing, Kaoru? How is our little Bao?" KAORU: "Ah, well right now, there's no real change. But it looks like the fever has broken a bit." Kaoru begins to change the compress on the boy's forehead. In that interval, Athena places her hand over Bao's forehead. ATHENA: "Is that so? Great.... I'm sorry, Kaoru, to ask you to attend to Bao like this...." The expression on Athena's face lightens a little after she makes sure Bao's fever has fallen, but her face then reflects her concern toward Kaoru. KAORU: "Ah, no, don't worry about me. More importantly, though, Bao hasn't regained consciousness...." Since the end of last year's tournament, Bao has been bedridden, stricken for several months with a high fever whose origins are unknown. "Origins unknown"...This is how the doctor put it, but Chin knows a better reason for this affliction. A few months ago. After the doctor returns, stumped by the case, Chin begins to address his three charges, speaking as if he has come to a profound realization. CHIN: "...Naturally the doctor would not understand the cause behind this." ATHENA: "Does the doctor know something?" CHIN: "Well, it's no more than mere speculation, but...to begin an explanation we'll have to consider Kensou's condition." KENSOU: "Are you talking about my powers?" Chin nods toward Kensou, who today seems unusually quick on the uptake. CHIN: "That's right. Just when was it that your powers gradually began to fail you?" KENSOU: "It all began last year." CHIN: "Specifically?" Athena answers for the obfuscating Kensou. ATHENA: "...Ever since Bao came to live with us." Chin continues, nodding at Athena's observation. CHIN: "Indubitably. Ever since he was brought to us, I sensed that he had the ability to use psychic powers, but something was astonishing about the growth of his powers since he came to live with us." ATHENA: "Without doubt his powers are equal to us, perhaps they even exceed ours." CHIN: "I had thought that surely his powers were just blooming, but since he came here, there was that matter with Kensou." KENSOU: "Huh? So you mean...Bao siphoned away my powers?" CHIN: "Well, that's roughly what I'm saying. But I don't know why you're the only one he's affected." ATHENA: "Is that the cause for Bao's current affliction?" CHIN: "Athena, Kensou, do you recall anything that happened recently?" The memory of everyone barely escaping NESTS's base is the first thing to appear in Athena and Kensou's mind's eye. ATHENA: "Well...I heard about it afterward, mind you, but all I remember is the roof of NESTS's base collapsing...." KENSOU: "Me too. All I remember is me jumping out of there without realizing what was going on around me...." CHIN: "Kaoru and I only saw it, but Kensou was releasing a staggering power while he carried Athena out to safety then." KENSOU: "But I was almost completely drained of my power at that time, too...." Kensou responds to his Master with a puzzled expression. CHIN: "You must have summoned your latent powers sleeping within you to save Athena. Seeing that Bao fell ill subsequently around that time, the power from Bao must have temporarily fed back to you, and with that synergetic effect you were able to summon that power." ATHENA: "So with the feedback from Bao.... Yeah, but, I see, that awesome power at that time...No, it can't be!" CHIN: "That's it exactly. Right now, all of Bao's psychic powers have been sucked from him and the effect of that has resulted in his current affliction." KAORU: "It was right after Kensou collapsed. Bao came to be afflicted with that high fever." All of the gathered people cast their gaze to Bao. CHIN: "Even someone like Kensou who had been tempering his mind and body with his daily training didn't wake up for three days after using that power. And when Bao, whose body is still not fully developed, absorbed that power, he must have reached a point of sensory overload." KENSOU: "So you mean that I'm actually drained of all my psychic powers?" Everyone turns their gaze toward Chin. Chin sighs deeply and answers. CHIN: "Unfortunately, that possibility is quite likely. But you did surprise me; I never thought you had such latent power within you...." KENSOU: "How terrible. Even the doctor.... But I'm not much of a happy camper now." CHIN: "Well, even though it was just once, your power did temporarily return, so there must be a chance that your power could return permanently. Kensou, try not being so negative and see how things play out." KENSOU: "Yeah, I guess your right...." Athena gazes at Kensou, whose reply is neither one of resignation or satisfaction. Chin and Kensou clear the room, leaving Athena, Kaoru and Bao in the room. While watching over the unconscious Bao, Athena strikes up a conversation. ATHENA: "Ah, yes, that reminds me, Kaoru. Did you know there's another KOF this year?" KAORU: "Uh, yeah. Or so it seems." ATHENA: "And we decided to enter KOF." KAORU: "But you'll need four members this year, won't you?" Kaoru asks with a surprised look on her face. ATHENA: "Yes, that's right." KAORU: "So have you found the fourth member yet?" ATHENA: "No, it seems that Chin plans to enter Bao." KAORU: "What? He hasn't opened his eyes for months since the last one!" An expression of both surprise and worry comes over Kaoru's face. While Athena sports a similar expression, Athena replies to Kaoru's question. ATHENA: "Uh, that's right...but the Master said that Bao's fever looks like it's gradually breaking and he should awaken with his powers intact by the time of the tournament." KAORU: "But, that...sounds so rash." ATHENA: "Yeah, I thought so too...." KAORU: "If you think so, then why...?" Athena continues with a troubled expression on her face. ATHENA: "The Master says it's a rather drastic method of treatment, but even if he's stabilized, it's no different than the dangerous condition he's in now. KOF would be the perfect chance for him to release the psychic power that overwhelms him. It seems that the Master has thought things out." KAORU: "Really...? And then there's Kensou, too." It took a while, but Athena's tense expression relaxes upon hearing Kaoru's reply of acknowledgement. ATHENA: "...Yeah...uh, I'm sorry. Things will change someday, though." Athena stands up and tries to take Kaoru's place. Kaoru stops her. KAORU: "No, I'll stay here a little longer...I sure hope Bao awakens for the tournament, don't you...?" Kaoru turns her gaze to Bao and she continues her watch over him. ATHENA: "Yeah." Responding only to her question, Athena, along with Kaoru, continues to gaze gently at Bao. Mai, Yuri, Kasumi-Yuri and Mai sit on a couple of chairs on the train platform. They appear to be in the middle of an argument. YURI: "Aw, come on, Mai. Are you still angry?" MAI: "Why did he boot me off the team? I can't believe it! Oh, Andy!" YURI: "He said that he had to let Mary on the team for her to complete the job she had, so what are you going to do?" MAI: "What are you going to do? If it were that simple, than why would you need a cop on your team?" YURI: "Don't take it out on me, Mai. More important, if we don't get cracking and find some new team members quickly we'll run out of time." MAI: "I know, I know! There's nothing we can do so we have to make another team!" YURI: "Geez, why are you getting all snippy with me?" Yuri eyes dart around the surroundings as she gets off one last shot. MAI: "Hey, Yuri. Are you expecting someone?" YURI: "Heh, heh. I just got an idea about a possible team member." MAI: "Really? Who is it?" As Mai finishes her question, a train slides up to the platform. YURI: "Ah, this is the train. She's supposed to be on board." POOH-SHAW! The train comes to a stop and the passengers file out. Among them is a young woman dressed in a traditional style that seems out of place and carrying an umbrella. MAI: "Hey, isn't that...?!" YURI: "Heeey! Kasumi-eee! Over here, over here!" KASUMI: "Oh, Yuri-eeee!" MAI: "Why if it isn't the girl who traveled 12,000 kilometers to see her father." YURI: "Hey, back off, Mai. ...Ah, Kasumi. It's been ages." KASUMI: "It sure has. Thank you for inviting me onto your team." MAI: "Hello, Kasumi. So you found your father, I take it?" YURI: "Mai! Put a sock in it, would you?! I'm sorry. Mai's a little touchy now. Pay her no mind, okay? So, since you're here, all we have to do is find one more member." KASUMI: "Yeah, speaking of that, I have an idea!" MAI/YURI: "An idea?" "Hey, this is an audition hall, isn't it?" A young girl obviously the product of well-bred family, gets out of a posh car in front a Japanese-style mansion. On the gate to the house is a sign written in large letters, WAY OF TODOH DOJO-GYM. The woman walks briskly through the gate and enters the mansion. YURI: "Whoo!" MAI: "Well, Yuri, did you find any good candidates?" Yuri plops herself down on a piped chair while she wipes the sweat from her with a towel. YURI: "How did it go...I don't mean any disrespect to you, Kasumi, but no one really had what it takes, Mai. I hope it all works out, though, and we can find another teammate." KASUMI: "Really...I thought that a general audition for a teammate wouldn't be such a bad idea, but...Mary helped me when I last tried it, and I think she used something called the Intertrap to do it." MAI: "That's Internet. Yeah! Yeah! So just why does someone like Mary have to join Andy's team anyway! Geesh! ...I got it! It's a conspiracy, a conspiracy carried out by this year's sponsor! The harmonious relationship I had with Andy was too much for them!" YURI: "Not again, Mai...I told you to put a sock in it. ...But if this is the way it's going to be, I wish I hadn't introduced King to Ryo and the gang." KASUMI: "I guess that's true, but, for the time being, there are still people waiting at the general auditions, so let's get on with it? Yuri?" YURI: "Yeah, you're right. For the time being, there are those who've come to be on our team, so we should really meet them." MAI: "OK, next!" The next contestant enters the practice hall. She's the person who had gotten out of that posh care shortly before. "Hello, my name is Hinako Shijo. It's a pleasure to meet you." All three rise up as she enters and their jaws drop to the floor. She has blond hair, an elegant and charming face, and a sailor uniform that seems like that of a high school student to boot. It appears that a girl who has nothing to do with the martial arts is standing before them. MAI: "Uh, excuse me, Hinako, is it? So you'd like to enter this year's KOF tournament, would you?" HINAKO: "Yes. By all means I'm hoping you will grant me the opportunity to audition for the open position on your team. The honor to be here is all mine." YURI: "Um, have you ever participated in a fighting tournament before, Hinako?" HINAKO: "No, this is my first time." YURI: "Ah, oh, let's see...(Mai! She's a freaken' amateur!)" MAI: "(I know!) So, well...uh, yeah. Well then, I know it's a bit sudden but would you care to spar with Yuri here?" YURI: "Say what?! (I'm not going to be the one to slap some silly kid around!)" MAI: "(If you show her the difference in our abilities, she'll run right on home!)" KASUMI: "(And it would be just plain rude to send her on her merry way without giving her a chance.)" HINAKO: "Uh, is there a problem here?" YURI: "Uh...no, no problem. Well, then, shall we have a little match then?" HINAKO: "Yes, please." The match begins. At that moment Hinako immediately begins to stamp the ring to warm up. MAI/KASUMI: "What the...?! Ah! That pose...!! It can't be!" YURI: "S-Sumo?!" Seeing a chance for an attack, Hinako stomps down on the canvas and lunges toward Yuri. YURI: "(Oh, Oh no! She's got my waist!)" MAI/YURI: "Aaaaaah!!!" And the moment Yuri becomes aware of her predicament, Yuri goes falling to the mat. MAI/KASUMI: "An overarm body slam!" Hinako's sumo moves are masterfully applied to Yuri. MAI: "N-No way...." KASUMI: "Wow! You tossed Yuri on her caboose in no time!" HINAKO: "How did I do?" The serious look in her eyes during the match has already vanished, giving way to her unassuming visage. MAI: "W-We got a good idea of your abilities. I just have a question for you: why do you want to enter the KOF tournament?" HINAKO: "Uh-huh. If I go into to much detail it would become quite a long story, but if I win a well-known tournament, the school that I go to says that they would help me make a sumo team at my school, so I thought KOF would be the perfect opportunity." MAI: "Uh, huh.... (I'm not sure I'm following her, but I really think we've hit paydirt this time...but there sure is a gap between her style of combat and her looks, isn't there...?)" HINAKO: "If we're able to win the KOF tournament, I won't have to practice alone anymore. I wonder how many people would sign up? And I'll have to get the school to make a suitable training gym, too. Maybe that space at the right of the school gym...?" YURI: "Uh, Mai...She seems to be getting all worked up alone over there...." KASUMI: "But she's really something. With a body like that, what refined technique! And she must be the same age as I am, so it looks like she'll make a fine teammate! I want her on the team." YURI: "That's fine with me. I'm a little humiliated that she could throw me so quickly, though...." MAI: "Y-Yeah, she's a bit naive, though, isn't she? But she does have ability...Uh, Hinako?" HINAKO: "And I'll have them make a window with a beautiful view of the hill outside...Uh, yes? Did you call me?" MAI: "We'd like to welcome you as the new member of our team. We're looking forward to having you with us." HINAKO: "Yes! Thank you so much. I won't let you down, and I look forward to receiving your kind guidance. Whooo-hoo!" Kim-It's been a few months since Choi has begun training with Jhun, and it appears his life in Japan and rehabilitation under Jhun's tutelage is coming off without a hitch. JHUN: "You're a pretty quick study, Choi. I'm impressed." CHOI: "Something like this is a piece of cake, buddy boy." JHUN: "I have to run some errands tomorrow, so I was planning to have you study by yourself tomorrow, but it looks like that won't be necessary from now on. So I've decided to change my plans and have you join me." CHOI: "Where are we going, buddy boy?" JHUN: "Tokyo." CHOI: "Tokyo?" The next day the two set out a little early and head for Tokyo. After they arrive in Tokyo, they transfer trains, get off at their destination, and wait among a small group of people gathered in front of the station. MAN 1: "Hey! White Tiger. Long time no see!" WOMAN 1: "Huh? You're White Tiger, are you? I'm ﾔMalin,' nice to meet you." JHUN: "It has been a while. Nice to meet you, too, Malin. I enjoyed our little online chat." CHOI: (White Tiger?) MAN 1: "Who's this? You've brought a different friend today, haven't you?" JHUN: "That's right." Taken aback by Jhun being referred to as "White Tiger" and the unusual atmosphere of the twenty or so gathered here, Choi asks Jhun, CHOI: "Uh, Master Jhun...just what is this group anyway, buddy boy?" JHUN: "Uh, it's the Japanese chapter of the Athena Fan Club." CHOI: "......." Meanwhile, back in Korea, as a special homecoming treat (?) to the returning Chang, Kim resumes the usual regimen of harsh training. KIM: "OK, just two sets more." CHANG: "Huh?! Uh, yeah, okay...." Regretting having thought that things would be a little bit better training back here in Korea, Chang hears the same phrases from Kim he has heard countless times over these past few years as he works on finishing his additional two sets. KIM: "That reminds me. Jhun told me that there's going to be another KOF held this year." CHANG: "Is it that time of year already...? Huh? So that means...." KIM: "That's right. Beginning tomorrow we begin special training to get us ready for the tournament." CHANG: (I saw that coming....) Aside from the fact that it's the same old stuff and he's fed up with it, when he thinks about what Choi is probably going through, for different reasons, the same miserable circumstances that he went through one year ago, Chang mumbles: CHANG: (Choi should be experiencing the true pain of training with Jhun right about now....) MAN 2: "You got to admit that she's really hot in that sailor's uniform of hers." JHUN: "And the costume she wore in her last concert was aces, too!" WOMAN 2: "Yeah, she was so cute in that, wasn't she?" MAN 3: "Yeah, but that costume was a little old-fashioned for my tastes...." JHUN: "On the other hand, that's what was so cool about it.... Ha, ha, ha, I guess I'm turning into a middle-aged guy." When the previous group moves to a different location, the conversation centering on stories concerning Athena perks up, but among the group one man stands silently alone for more than a few hours. CHOI: (So this is what Chang was talking about, was it, buddy boy? ...This sure is worse than training.) MAN 4: "For me personally, I forgot about it some time ago, but that Chinese dress costume she wore in the King of Fighters a few years ago was really cool." MAN 5: "Yeah! Did you know she had a white one like that, too? It was so hot; it made her look like a nurse." JHUN: "Hey, that's the first time I heard about that. As far as I'm concerned...." MAN 5: "Heh, heh. As a matter of fact, I got a picture of that. I have it posted on my homepage, so please download it. Ah, by the way, it's on one of my secret pages. Here you go." JHUN: "Hey, thanks." MAN 1: Ah, all this about KOF reminds me that I heard that KOF is going to be held again this year. I saw it somewhere on some BBS." MAN 3: "So Athena must be entering, then, huh? ...What are you going to do this time? Are you going to organize a tour?" MAN 1: "I haven't told anyone about it officially ...But keep your eyes out for it." MAN 4: "But...what do you suppose her costume'll be this year? Maybe a shrine maiden? Maybe even a maid costume?" MAN 2: "So that's what you're into, is it?!" EVERYONE: (Wah, hah, hah) course one among the group doesn't see the humor here. WOMAN 2: "By the way, what are you going to do ﾔWhite Tiger?' You entered last year, didn't you?" WOMAN 1: "Huh? Are you in the fighting game, White Tiger?" MAN 1: "Yeah, he does tae kwon do. So, what about it?" JHUN: "Yeah, I'm figuring on entering." MAN 5: "Then maybe you can fight Athena. ...But don't you dare hurt her!" JHUN: "Yeah, I may go up against her...but if I do, I must face her as a fighter at that time. And since it's a match for keeps, getting injured goes with the territory. ...For someone like Athena, me holding back would be an insult." At this time only, Jhun reveals his true self. And those comrades who also held the same interests as Jhun, listen intently to his opinions as a fighter.... JHUN: "But I definitely plan to get her autograph!" MAN 3: "Gag...Sounds like the White Tiger really is a White Tiger. For a moment there I thought you'd become somebody else." MAN 4: "But, man, you are so lucky, getting to grapple with Athena." JHUN: "Ha, ha, ha. Then why don't you join my little friend here and I'll train you in the ways of tae kwon do." MAN 4: "Training, well that's a little...nah, screw that!" EVERYONE: (Wah, hah, hah) course one among the group still doesn't see the humor here. MAN 1: "Well, let's move on to the next party, shall we?" CHOI: (I'm saved.) Choi is a little curious about the plans for the second party, but he's glad for the time being that things are drawing to an end here.... CHOI: "So, uh, what's the agenda for the second party, buddy boy?" JHUN: "Karaoke!" At last, something he can get into! Choi's expression brightens up. CHOI: "Oh, karaoke! It's been a while, buddy boy. What are we going to sing, buddy boy?" JHUN: "Uh, we're only going to sing Athena songs there. We always do that." CHOI: "What?" JHUN: "You should take advantage of this opportunity, Choi, and learn a few Athena tunes before we go back home. Then you'll be able to sing along at the next concert." CHOI: (Master Chang...Get me out of here...!) Category:Blog posts